Breaking the Habit
by Luna Sealeaf
Summary: An alternate version of Run Silent, Run Deep starting with Mac's response to the DNA results on that cigarette...


A COMPLETELY AU companion to Run Silent, Run Deep. Actually, it's more like an Alternate Version I suppose. Seriously Alternate.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from CSI NY; in fact, I've seen about a total of four episodes all together.

A further note, this title may resemble a certain Linkin Park song. It is completely a coincidence. Seriously. Totally.

Thanks ever so much to my superb editor Hana

Danny clutched the papers in his hand, the papers that he knew his boss would undoubtedly regard as a betrayal. Licking his dry lips, Danny knew he had to explain before Mac came to his own conclusions.

"Uh, Mac?"

The older man glanced up at his employee, his dark, penetrating gaze asking a silent question. Taking a deep breath, Danny stepped forward and handed the papers to Mac, who began reading them curiously.

"They're DNA results, from the cigarette found on the dead body from the stadium. That's my DNA." Danny waited with baited breath for Mac's reaction. For a moment there was only silence as Mac studied the papers further. Finally he set them down and stared at Danny in astonishment.

"Danny-" Afraid of what was coming, Danny quickly interrupted.

"I know this looks bad Mac, but I swear to God I had nothing to do with this, the murder I mean, please just listen…"

Hastily he explained about his brother, and the Tanglewood boys, and Mac listened to him with a grave expression. Danny waited for his boss to say something but instead Mac turned back to the DNA results and studied the papers once more.

"Danny, I can't believe this." Danny felt his heart sinking.

"But Mac, I-"

"Honestly Danny, I thought I knew you."

"You do know me! Mac-"

"Danny," Mac's calm demeanor was quickly fading into something almost like rage, if Mac were the type to show any sort of emotion that is.

"Yeah?" Danny finally asked meekly when Mac failed to continue.

"YOU SMOKE?" Surely, Danny thought reasonably, he must be joking. Obviously he was just kidding around, wanting to scare Danny about getting in trouble. But A, Mac rarely joked, and B, the look on Mac's face was one of concern, confusion, and anger.

Too astonished to say anything, Danny stared open-mouthed as Mac shook his head in despair and moved to the other side of his desk, looking at Danny beseechingly.

"Come on Danny, you're not stupid. How can you smoke when you think about all the dangers and disadvantages smoking causes people? What, you think you're immune somehow? Well let me tell you; when people say smoking kills, what they mean is smoking causes lung cancer, stomach cancer, emphysema, asthma, it stains your teeth and gives you bad breath-"

"Mac, surely you don't think-" Danny shifted uneasily, not sure what to make of Mac's sudden outburst.

"…and heart disease, strokes, heart attacks, blood clots, it'll give you sinus problems, and bronchitis-"

"Mac!" Danny shouted.

"And Danny, smoking decreases your sex drive..."

"MAC!" shouted Danny again, ending Mac's tirade. "I know the dangers of smoking! Don't you think there are bigger issues to worry about?" He needed his boss, and friend, he added mentally, to help him get cleared of suspicion in murder, not lecture him like a high school health teacher.

Mac's gaze suddenly went from angry disbelief to compassionate concern.

"You're right of course Danny. If you already understand about the harm smoking causes, not only to yourself but to those who have to breathe second hand smoke as well…"

"Yeah, I do." Danny agreed, relieved that Mac seemed ready to begin clearing Danny's name.

"Then you obviously need help quitting. Don't worry Danny; I can spare some time to help you get started on the right track." Staring at Mac's all-too-serious face, Danny was suddenly very, very nervous.

How? How exactly had this happened? Danny's thoughts swirled in a mixture of horror and bewilderment.

"Oh here, look this one's on sale." Mac tossed another package of nicotine patches into the bright pink plastic grocery cart that was pushed by a mortified Danny.

"Mac, I'm telling you, this really isn't necessary." Danny repeated himself for the fourteenth time in a subdued voice.

"Danny, that's the dependency on cigarettes talking. You've got to be strong." Mac encouraged with a stern grin, meanwhile tossing a few boxes of nicotine gum into the cart. "Someday you'll be thanking me for the fact that you are able to stand there and thank me."

"But I keep telling you, I don't smoke anymore. And don't you think we should be focusing on something more important…" Danny's voice trailed off as Mac suddenly turned, compassion radiating from him like a neon bar sign.

"Danny, nothing could be more important than saving the life of a valued co-worker."

"Uh…thanks, Boss." Suddenly there was a compassionate hand on his shoulder; Danny glanced from it to his boss awkwardly.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm with you through this all the way. I know you never had a good role model, but I'll do what I can. Now that we've prepared for you physical addiction, we're going to have to help you overcome the psychological one."

"Mac, that's sweet, but really, I swear I don't have any sort of addiction."

"I know you think that Danny, but trust me, your not a good judge of yourself right now. Anyway, if you need a sponsor, I'd be happy to volunteer."

"Uh Mac, isn't that sort of thing mainly for alcoholics?"

"Right… I guess it's not the same as AA." Danny glanced at Mac suspiciously.

"Any particular reason you know so much about AA Boss?"

"Hey look! The patches come in colors!" Mac said brightly.

Several hours later, after stuffing all the paraphernalia from the drugstore in the bathroom closet and tossing the application form for support groups, after politely thanking his boss of course, Danny left his injured brother's side and stumbled to the street below.

He was relieved to see Mac on the street, suddenly glad for the company of a friend, even if he was a little embarrassed at his current state. Trying to subtly wipe away tears, he gave Mac a shaky grin. Mac gazed at him sympathetically.

"You alright?" He asked unnecessarily. Danny nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

"I'm fine…but I really need a friend right now, not a boss." Mac took a step back as Danny sort of leaned in, as though about to hug him.

"Uh, hang on a sec Danny, my phone's going off…" quickly Mac turned around and opened his phone, holding it to his ear, one hand stopping Danny, arms outstretched, from moving in closer.

"Really? Another body? Other side of the city? Right, I'll be right…" As he was talking and casting furtive glances at Danny, his phone began to ring.

"Uh, Mac…" Danny stared at him in confusion.

"Heh; my bad." Mac laughed nervously and quickly answered his phone…again. "Oh, Stella. Great, I'm so glad you called. What? Another case? No? Ok…that's fine. Listen, Danny really needs a hug. Why don't you come down here and keep him company while I go…er…check out that…thing…ok great!" With a perky grin Mac slammed the phone shut and dashed to his car, looking at Danny over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about a thing Danny! Stella's on her way and you're off to a great start on quitting your vice. I have faith in you!" Mac threw himself in the car and sped away.

Alone on the street, Danny sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. Gazing up at the smog-covered sky he shook his head.

"What a weird day…"

The End.


End file.
